Triangle walks
by Darkkerostar
Summary: Daniel is trapped between his girlfriend and his former friend, and he has to choose only one. Or... maybe choose both? Hmmmm... [Kaniella] WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, HET, AND THREESOME. Please review if you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**[Hello readers, it is I, Darkkerostar. I've been wanting to make a Kaniel fanfiction for almost a long time, because there wasn't that many. In this fanfiction, I wanted to bring a Bella Twin into the mix and make it a threesome pairing. I had a lot of ideas for it though and it would be quite interesting to have a love triangle between the three of them. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND AND HET, IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY PAIRING OF YOUR FAVORITE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS, PLEASE WALK AWAY AND COVER YOUR EYES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED… **

**I do not make profit of this fanfiction, and I only write the characters of the wrestlers and not the wrestlers themselves. I DON'T own the wrestlers and their personas, now sit down relax and enjoy the fanfiction :) Kero kero~~]**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Daniel walked into the hallway of the arena, alone. After all that Shield, McMahons, and Randy Orton shenanigans, he looked very exhausted. He opened the door to his own locker room and sat down on the bench, resting his head on his hands, closed his eyes, and sighed. He felt a hand rubbing his back softly, but didn't want to look back because he's tired of moving right now. The person moved closer to Daniel as continued to rub his back for comfort. The room began to darken and Daniel quickly looked up, beginning to panic. He was brought down by the silhouette on the bench to embrace him. _

_ "Wha- who are you,...what are you doing," Daniel began to squirm away from the silhouette as it moved it's hands all over his body. _

_ "Aww, Daniel, is that how you treat your 'best friend', or maybe you forgot about me because I was gone for almost a month," the silhouette finally spoke with a sinister tone in it's voice. Daniel's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. Nobody's voice was that deep like this one. The silhouette stared at Daniel with a blank look in it's face. "You missed me, don't you, Daniel," it said lustfully as it gently ran it's hand on Daniel's face moved in closer. Daniel tried to push it away, but his body was too stiff to move and moaned as he let the silhouette touch him from down below, and everything else was pitched black._

* * *

Daniel quickly woke up from his nightmare as he sat up in surprise. He sighed and rest rubbed his face with his hands. He looked down at the clock with tired eyes. It was almost 4:00 am; 3:54 am to be precise. Then he looked over at his girlfriend, Brie. He smiled at her sleeping form. Daniel was glad to have her with him, since they started dating. He gently rest his hand on her head and lean in to kiss her forehead. He lied down on the bed and tried to close his eyes but he can't. He thought about that dream he had earlier. And that voice, it was all too familiar to him. The person he was thinking about used to be best friends with him, but he felt like it was more than that. He hadn't seen him in a month since the day after Summerslam, and he paid no attention to his former friend after they broke up. He felt like he wants to go back to him when he returns and settle their little 'friendship', but he's sure that he'll be very busy with something else other than Daniel. He shrugged it off as closed his eyes and sleep, his arms around Brie.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Here's another chapter that is simply better than the first because chapter 1 is just a prologue. As I said, I only write the characters of the wrestlers and not the wrestlers themselves and iF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, HET OR THREESOME, PLEASE GO AWAY. This is fanfiction.]**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Daniel woke up from his nap as he slowly faced the digital clock rested on the nightstand. It was 9:30am. He got up and walked to the kitchen where Brie made fruit salad for the both them. "I see you woke up pretty early for this eh, Brie," he said as he sat down on the table and smiled at his beloved girlfriend. Brie turned and rested a bowl of salad on the table next to Daniel

"Yup, and I've picked up the vegan habits from you, sweetie," Brie kissed Daniel on the cheek and sat across from him. The both shared one bowl of salad. Daniel had picked up a few strawberries and ate them. He loves strawberries, and Brie knew it too. Every time they go to the store, he would always pick up strawberries and can only share it with Brie and no one else. When someone asked for his strawberries, He would just stare at them and walk away with with a container of strawberries. The bowl was almost empty and only one strawberry left. Daniel and Brie stared at each other with sly smiles on their faces as if having a competition.

"There's only one slice of strawberry left. Are you up for it, Brie," Daniel said, sounding a little serious, but he really wasn't. Brie tilted her head as if confused.

"Up for what, Danny," she said, She watched Daniel held up the chopsticks in his hand.

"Whoever is quick enough to grab a strawberry, wins and gets to eat it," Daniel instructed. Brie nodded an ok as she held up her chopsticks and began their little game. Daniel being the quickest, made a fast pace in grabbing a strawberry in almost a minute. "Ha, I won," He said. Brie made a humorous pout face.

"No fair you cheated," she said. Daniel broke half of the strawberry and gave one half to Brie. She took it and finally smiled at Daniel. "But you won," She giggled.

"No babe, I won it for the both of us," They both ate their strawberries and leaned over for a kiss. They kissed passionately, tasting different shades of strawberry. Brie moved the empty bowl out of her way as she crawled on top of the table and sat on top of Daniel who is sitting on the chair, and continued their kissing session. Daniel's hand rubbed his girlfriend's back while Brie brought her arms around Daniel's neck. Daniel then felt some familiar vibe in him until suddenly, he remembered that dream he had last night.

"_Maybe you forgot about me…."_

Daniel snapped out and quickly pulled away from Brie and panted as he looked down. Brie stared blankly at him, pulling up the strap of her nightgown to her shoulders. "Danny, you stopped,... is something wrong," She looked worried when she saw her boyfriend's face. He slowly looked up at Brie.

"Oh...it was nothing…," he said, "Come on, let's get ready to go, the others might be waiting," Brie agreed to this as they got off of each other, took their showers and got dressed.

* * *

Daniel and Brie made it outside with their luggage and their duffle bags. They kissed and they walked over to their respected friends, while waiting for the coach buses.

"Hey guys, hows it going," Daniel waved as he walked over to his friends, Zack Ryder and Justin Gabriel.

"We're fine, and you're like two minutes late,bro. What were you and Brie doing together," Zack questioned as Justin crossed his arms and nodded as if he knew.

"You have your nose on everything you know that, Zack," said Daniel, "We were obviously eating and we played a little." He heard a snicker.

"Yeah, _played a little_, well_ played_, Daniel," both Zack and Justin snickered.

Daniel blushed as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm friends with you, 'kids'." Zack patted Daniel on the back.

"Aww, come on Danny, you know we were just messing around with you," Zack said.

"Says the social network enthusiast, who's in love with a flamboyant Show Off," Daniel snickered. Zack blushed at this.

"Hey, how did you…,"He heard Daniel and Justin laugh. Yeah, that was messing around, and that was payback. As the coach buses stopped by the hotel, everyone got on, getting ready for their next tour.

* * *

**[And there you have it, chapter two. Maybe on the next chapter, Somebody will mention Kane to Daniel. Who knows, he might be very surprise about it or maybe very stressed. Keep an eye on the next chapter.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Okay, here comes chapter 3. Are you up for it? I only write the characters of the wrestlers and not the wrestlers themselves. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, HET, OR THREESSOME OF THE PAIRING, PLEASE WALK AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This. Is. Fanfiction.]**

* * *

Everyone made it in the arena, fully prepared and getting ready for their matches. Daniel sat in his locker room and the dream he had was still in his head. He remembered how the silhouette was touching him all over and the rest was blank. And that voice. That voice he knew by heart. He knew that voice belong to the person he was closest to. The person who he teamed up and had heated arguments with. He also went to anger management therapy with him and caused massive chaos.

_'Kane,'_ He thought. He hadn't seen Kane in a month now since he was dragged away by the creepy Wyatt Family in Summerslam. Way before that, ever since they had a heated argument about Daniel being a weak link, he and Kane didn't bother looking at each other, not even speaking to one another. He was with Brie while he was still with Kane at the time. Kane and Daniel officially hated each other after the weak link argument was over, and spent a lot more time of himself and Brie. Daniel got up from the bench and walked out of his locker room.

As he walked out, he saw Bray Wyatt and his 'brothers' Erick Rowan and Luke Harper at the not-so-far corner of the hallways. He know they had something to do with Kane's absence, so he made himself unnoticed and eavesdropped the Wyatts. Scary as they can be, he had to make sure that he's not in their way, or he'll be in a very messed up situation with them, along with Randy Orton and The Shield. He heard from The Wyatts that Kane is coming back. Daniel's heart skipped a beat, wide eyed, as he led out a small yelp, loud enough for Bray and his family to hear. Bray gestured Luke and Erick to look by the corner and catch that person. When they looked, Daniel was gone. With good eyesight, Luke picked up a string of hair from the floor and showed to his brother, Erick who sniffed it like an animal that he is. They both smiled and nodded and returned back to Bray showing him the hair that was laid on the floor.

"I see someone's been spying on us…. I hate spies," Bray said as he took the hair from Luke, "I think this belongs to you, eh," He brought it over to the shadow, as the gloved hand took the hair from Bray, and abruptly, dropped it on the floor. "What, why, you don't want him," Bray knew exactly who he was talking about, and so does the person hiding behind the shadows.

"He's not important to me right now," the person finally said, with an all too familiar voice, "If he really wants me that bad, he'll have to go through you first and have him beg." He saw Bray picked up the hair from the floor and put it in his pocket and looked up at him.

"Since you are officially with us, I'll grant you your wish then. I'll make sure he does…," Bray walked alongside his brothers into the darkness.

* * *

"Bro, you know Kane is coming back, right. You know, your former tag team partner, the Big Red Monster..." Zack said as he and Daniel sat on one of the bench of the locker room. Zack said this because Daniel knew Kane too well since they became tag team partners by force.

"I know, I heard it from The Wyatts," Daniel muttered. Zack's eyes were wide, surprised in a bad way.

"What?! You know you're not supposed to go near those guys, They are crazy. Crazier than AJ." Zack yelled in panic, "They'll hunt you down if you're in their way, like Hunger Games. And they're not playing around."

"So? I've seen crazy people like them before,...besides AJ. But seriously, I know they got something to do with Kane,"said Daniel. Why is he talking about Kane now?

"Wait…you never pay no mind about Kane, since you guys stopped being friends. Why do you care now," asked Zack. Daniel looked up to his friend who had a questionable look in his face. Zack knew something was up. Should Daniel tell him? Maybe not?

"Is it weird that I say that I miss Kane," Daniel blushed light red, "I know he does too."He muttered as he was still thinking about that dream. Zack looked at Bryan as if he thought he was serious.

"Bro, what about Brie,"

"I love them both," Daniel finally said then covered his face in depression. Zack was surprised about what Daniel just said in front of him.

"Dude, I didn't know you would go both ways,"Zack said, leaning back against the wall.

"It's confusing to me, and I don't know how Kane or Brie will feel about this…," would they be mad about it? Will Brie dump him if she finds out that he's in love with Kane. Or will Kane reject him and not care for him? "The truth of the matter is, that I love Kane since we were still partners. I didn't want to show it and break Brie's heart like that.I love her too, since we started dating. I just….I don't know.."

"You shouldn't really tell Kane about this yet, At least wait until you're ready for it to happen, Unless you wanna piss off your girlfriend," Zack said.

"I would never piss her off. Hopefully she'll understand, sooner or later,"Daniel said as he got up, getting ready for his next segment/match. "I gotta get going," and walked out of the locker room as Zack waved.

* * *

Throughout the whole night, after his fight with The Shield and the ambush of Randy Orton, Daniel was really exhausted as he slowly walked to the locker room to shower, change his clothes, pack his things and leave the arena. The locker room was nearly empty, which means most of the superstars must've left. When Daniel left the locker room and closed the door, two feminine hands covered his eyes. He jumped.

"Ah, it's dark," he heard a giggle as the hands released him. He blanked a few times as he turned around and saw his girlfriend Brie, who smiled. He sighed in relief. "Gosh, Brie, that was the fifth time in the row," he chuckled, "You ready to go,"

"Yeah. I was wondering if we can go to the lounge and party on. Everybody's gonna be there,"said Brie.

"Brie, baby, you know I'm not really a party person, and I'm exhausted from my match. I need to rest," Daniel just needed to cut some slack. Brie hold his arm as and looked up at her boyfriend with a pleading look.

"Please, sweetie? I'll let you rest a little while we're at lounge." Daniel thought about it for a moment. He would never say no to his girlfriend; he loves her. He wanted Brie to have a good time, and for him to spend most of the time with her. In fact, He's not that sore to hang out anyway.

"Alright, let's go then," He made a small smile as he and Brie hold hands and headed for their car.

* * *

**[There goes the third chapter. I wonder what goes on in the fourth chapter. Please review. I wanna know what you think. Remember NO BASHING, FLAMING AND NEGATIVE FEEDBACKS]**


End file.
